Another team: a kuroko no basket fanfic
by Tozic
Summary: What if there was another group of prodigies. what if another team entered Inter high. watch as another group of prodigies from Umino academy step into the frame. how will it affect the basketball world. REVIEW PLZS.


As Daiki Aomine , the Ace of Toutou Academy Basketball team, walked through his high school, Toutou, he felt like skipping basketball practice because of it being a waste of time. He then saw Ryo Sakuria, a 'teammate' on the team, running towards him.

"Aomine-kun!" Sakuria yelled at the Ace

"what Ryo?"

"a guy showed up at practice asking for a one on one with the captain!"

"so?" Aomine asked, confused on what this had to do with him

"T-the guy destroyed him! 100 to 20!"

"…?"

"he said he wanted to play a _real_ challenge so he asked if he could play against our Ace!"

"what this guy looks like?"

"he has black hair and bright red eyes. He was wearing a Umino Academy uniform" A new voice said they turned to see Momoi Satsuki, their manager, walking towards them.

"oh. Tell him I'm not interested" he said as turned around and started walking away

Momoi sighed then spoke "the guy's name is Ace Umino, he's known as Ace in the hole because he _never_ misses a shot"

Aomine stopped at this. A guy who never missed. Well this is too good to pass up.

"ok. I'll do it"

 _~ten minutes later…~_

Aomine walked into the gym just to see a guy with black hair shot a ball from the other side of the court and make.

 _'_ _hm'_

He walked to the bench and put his uniform on.

"you actually showed up." A voice said behind him said. It was the voice of his captain.

"Satsuki said the guy never misses."

"well, that's true"

Aomine headed to the center of the court.

"ok pretty boy let's get this over with" he said as the black-haired teen came up to the center as well.

Boy just looked at him then grinned. Momoi threw the ball up. Aomine jumped up to get it but to his surprised Ace got it. Ace grabbed the ball. As he landed on his feet. He jumped back up. Aomine jumped as well, throwing his hand up to block the ball but the ball went waaay over his head, and right into the net. A loud SWISH echoed all through the Gym. Everyone started at disbelief that someone could shot from half court. Ace just stood there with a blank face before he walked over to Momoi, who had a phone out.

"thank you for recording the shot" Ace said to her

"Hey" Aomine said at Ace "that was only one shot. We are playing to 100!" he said. Ace sighed

"sure. Satsuki~sama could you keep recording?"

"Sure" she said in a happy voice

Ace went back to the center. Got into a jumping position, waiting for the ball. The ball was thrown in the air. This time Aomine got the ball. The second he touched the floor, he shot off towards the net. As he got closer he jumped and slammed it at the net. Just then a hand shot up stopping the shot from entering the net. There, in the air, was ace, holding the ball with one hair before he dribbled to Aomine's net. Aomine got over his shock and ran at Ace to stop the shot. He got in front of Ace. Ace went side to side with Aomine keeping up with him. Aomine then slapped the ball out of Ace's hand and toke it towards the net. He jumped and slammed it in the net. Now the score was 2~3 Ace was still winning. He turned to see Ace standing one foot away from him. He smiles. Ace was fast but he was faster. Ace started to grinned like a mad man.

"you really our strong and fast" he said

"what did you think. Only person who can beat me is me!"

"my friend jay would have loved to be here. He really looks up to you in skill and strength"

Aomine stared at him. This boy, Ace, was saying one of his friends looked up to him.

"why me?"

"well, me and my friends each choose one of the generation of miracles to look up to and he choose you because of your skill. But anyway. Let's continue with our one on one." They returned to the center. the ball when up and they both Jumped

* * *

 **HEYY GUYS! IM BACK! ~calms down~ anyway, this is my first kuroko no basket fanfic I am posting. I have a couple on my computer but I don't think ill post them. also review your opinion about it. should I take it down or should I continue it? ALSO what are your guys opinion about my writing in general. PM to tell me.**

 **PS: I don't own any of the characters but Ace and Jay. nor do I own the anime in any other way other than this idea. Also I came up with _Umino Academy._**

 **JA NE! :) ~waves~**


End file.
